cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Volcom Goes Hard/CWA Memories
I Remember when Clone Wars Adventures first started back in september 15 of 2010 and the commercial for it aired on cartoon network.At that time Star Wars The Clone Wars TV Show was a hit. Mostly it was a hit because of the ground breaking effects and it had somthing new to each episode each week which made it exciting and kids and adults were stuck to thier TV's each week.The first time i played CWA I was amazed to see what this game was like and immediately I was attached to it. One day when my friend came over i showed him the game and he tried it out and ended up liking the game. So we Created our avatars and from then on I was Known as Esvald Railweld and my friend was known as leven Tazer.The first thing i discovered on the game Was that you could create your own squad or join one. Me and my friend created a squad called Elite Omega Forge and we had many missions and battles we were in.There were many people who ended up joining our squad and it grew to where it became exremely popular.In CWA theere were squad ranks.First it was trooper then commander,general and leader.Along the way of our star wars journey we trained many recruits.Sometimes they would leave and the loyal ones would stay. Along the way we had many rivals like Dark Nebula and Xalandera Nova.The most famous quote i could remember was ever said in the game was "a good solider can know everything,yet still much to learn.The most thing i can Remember about the game is that there were many different mini games.my favorite one was lightsaber dual. There were no battle classes at that time until september 29th 2012.There were many different battle classes like Trooper,Jedi,Mercenary, and Sith but the Exile class came later on.We had to do mini games or kill droids on battle maps to rank up.Sometimes my friend and our squad would travel in groups on battle maps and sometimes alone.No matter what we did we always had fun.my favorite thing to do on CWA was build.You could build on many different lots.My favorite lot was the republic cruiser which i remember buying and making it one of our squads center headquarters.We could buy many things on CWA.My favorite thing to buy was clothing and companions.My favorite companion was a service Driod.my favorite memory of CWA was the bunkers on umbara because they were al;ot of fun and they helped you rank up fast.In 2012-13 me and my friend decided overtime we would change our avatar names.I cahnged mine to volcom prime and his was leven prime.we made our last names the same because we are almost brothers in RL because he help each other out and have each others backs.Then later on our last names became ShadowForge around the time when we first time ShadowForge Battlion was created and we spread the Shadowforge name through our Squad. Over time everyone knew the name and our squad became extremely popular.there were many great eras in our CWA time.First came the Omega Forge era,then the Elite Army era,next ShowForge Battlion and finally StormForge Battlion.We had meny great allies like Black Forest,Larcon Legion,and Black Rain.We played all the way up until the Ending of CWA which was announced on the forums three months before.The sad thing about it was I never Got to say Goodbye to my friends and squad mates becuase of my parents who said i could not play anymore.The only time I could ever come on CWA was secretly behind my parents backs.I was Sad when i could not make it to my friends CWA Farewell party on the game but i saw it on my friends youtube(Leven Goes Hard)later in the week.When CWA ended I felt like my childhood came to an end because I played that game for 5 years and my squad mates were like a family to me and it hurt to lose contact with the people I played along side with.Not a day goes by when I wish the game was still around and I could be with the people who made the game fun and i want to thank the people I played alongside with for that.I also want to thank SOE who made the game a hit because without them there would be no CWA.The memories of this game still live on and will forever be in our hearts. Category:Blog posts Category:Memories of CWA